Wolf's Heart
by LoveableOkie
Summary: When the Inferius Virus spread, many thought it was the end of the world. Many thought that they would never find love. But for our unlikely hero, ordinary was not in his vocabulary. No I don't Have a Beta. yes this is the first story I have written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello yall! This is the first story that I have ever actually sat down and written. If you catch any mistakes, plot holes, or generally anything that doesn't make sense, please leave me a comment so I can know what to fix.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead**

* * *

The war had ended three years ago, and the Turn began almost two years after that. A rogue Death Eater wanting revenge for his fallen Lord decided to unleash an army of inferi on Diagon Alley. While mass panic had broken out, the auras had been able to destroy the small army. However they did not account for the muggleborns to so easily be infected by the inferi and those bitten had begun to change, causing the inferius virus to spread rapidly and aggressively across the world.

It hit London first, before spreading like a hunger across the world sinking its claws into every continent and ravaging the population like an unforgiving plague. Millions were turned, bit, and the few that remained led a harsh life. Constantly looking over their shoulders and living in fear that one day they would be unlucky enough to get the fever and turn into one of the mindless savages that now inhabit the place they used to call home.

The halfbloods and purebloods were the only lucky ones. The magic was so engrossed in their veins that when the infection got into their bloodstream their magic would automatically fight to expel the virus. Not that the bite wouldn't burn like a slow moving fire through their veins, but they wouldn't Turn. However, even wizards were not lucky enough to live without casualties, for while the virus wouldn't turn them, those infected were greater in number than the already diminutive size of the Wizarding population. The greater size added to the advantage of being able to forcefully overpower the wizards. Those lucky enough to survive took refuge wherever they could, warding their homes against the inferi and not letting survivors in. They took to using house elfs to get anything they needed to survive or conjuring it themselves.

Even fewer took to their animagus forms. In fact there are only three known cases of this, and their names are Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter… and they moved in a pack.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack had been together since before the Turn. Neville and Luna were there for Harry when Hermione and Ron were not. They cared for Harry as one of their own. They accepted his faults as their own, helping to improve him in ways that he could not do by himself. They showed him love and acceptance and in return he taught them how to wield true magic and the ability to unlock their animagus forms.

They shared many burdens together, including the pain of losing a loved one and the agony of being betrayed by those closest to you. They fought together, side by side, in times of crisis, never backing down and never surrendering.

The bond they shared was so sacred that Magic herself blessed the three with a special mind link, allowing the others to know how they felt and even thoughts if they so wished. Harry, Luna and Neville were the closest thing to a family that you could get. They all three cared deeply and irrevocably for each other.

As time went on, and their bodies matured, Luna and Neville identified each other as mates, two people who will always unconditionally love each other. Harry was ecstatic for the two and a bonding ceremony was quickly held.

However not all tales have a Happy Ending. For soon after the war with Voldemort had ended, the Pack's lives were turned upside down with the rise of the Inferius Curse. Escaping to America in their animagus forms, they tried to live a life in the deep woods of Georgia. However, being so long without his mate Harry's mental state was rapidly decreasing. The Pack worried for Harry, and Luna only hoped she would receive a vision soon, to show her a way to help her Alpha and brother.

* * *

Luna, Harry and Neville sit around a small campfire in the backwoods of Georgia. A small doe, that days catch, is roasting slowly over the open fire. Luna is staring dazedly off into space while mumbling about setting extra wards to help keep the nargles out. Neville and Harry look at her with amusement.

"Lulu, if anyone can find a way to keep the nargles out, it would be you my darling Eclipse."

Luna's dreamy smile is shot in Harry's direction, her eyes tilting into a mischievous slant.

"And if anyone could find a way to attract them even more it would be you, my dear Shadow."

Neville's throaty chuckles echo around the campsite.

"She's got you there, mate."

Harry sticks his tongue out at Neville. His emerald eyes catching in the fading fire light making them glow an eerie green.

"You only say that because she's your mate!"

"Mate, I'd agree with her even if she wasn't my bonded. You attract trouble like a magnet. I'm beginning to wonder if you don't secretly accio trouble while we're not looking!"

"Neville, you know if Harry was going to accio anything to himself it would be nargles, not trouble. Accio can't summon something that is not solid."

Luna is peering at Neville mystified, wondering how her mate could have missed such an obvious fact.

Harry lets out an amused chuckle, his gaze moving between the two as he watches Neville stutter out a reply.

"Well, as fun as tonight has been, I say we all get some sleep after we eat. We will need to wake up early tomorrow if we plan on catching food and finding a more permanent place to settle."

Neville and Luna both give positive replies and the deer meat is evenly distributed between the three. Luna watches as Harry slowly starts sinking back into himself. Becoming the shell of himself once more.

Luna watches her Alpha sadly, praying to mother Magic to grant her with a vision in order to help her brother. Luna knows her brother's mate is out there somewhere, just waiting to be found, but she needs something to go off of, anything that will help her in at least knowing the general location of Harry's mate.

Luna sends one final prayer before she rolls over into the comforting arms of her mate.

- Luna's Dream Sequence-

_Luna was standing in a misty field, tendrils of darkness curling around her calves before floating off into the nothingness that made up the landscape of her surroundings. A sign with the name "West Central Prison" was standing off in the distance with blood splattered across the fading letters._

_A gray building stood off in the horizon, tall sharp fences surrounding it. Luna began towards it, a feeling of urgency filling her. She knew there was something she needed to learn here, her gut begging her to uncover what it was._

_What, or rather who, she found was not what she was expecting. A man who looked to be in his thirties with a small beard and sharp blue eyes was standing in front of her. He wore a cutoff shirt with a leather vest thrown on over it, and when he turned around she could see angel wings sewn onto the back. Hanging off of his shoulder was a crossbow. His biceps were well defined, suggesting a life filled with manual labor. His longish dark brown hair framed his face and partially covered his blue eyes. He was tall and slightly slender, though well defined._

_And Luna knew instantly who this man was. He was her Alphas mate, and the Fates had given her all the clues that she would need in order to find him._

-End Luna's Dream sequence-

Luna's eyes fluttered open and a dreamy smile appeared on her ethereal face. Her mysterious light blue eyes drifted towards a sleeping Harry. Tomorrow… tomorrow she would make Harry let her lead the Pack to their new home. To their new life. And hopefully to her Brothers long sought after happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of yall who are reading this story. It means a lot to me that you would take the time out of your day to read this. I know I am not the best writer out there, so bear with me on the mistakes I make, and please point out any that you see. I want to say thank you to AnarchicMuse for being the first person to comment on my story. I added a flashback in here for you, I guess I did not realize how much I was leaving out until you pointed it out to me, so thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or The Walking Dead, or else Rick and Daryl would of gotten together ;).**

**I hope yall enjoy this update! Feel free to comment anything that could be changed or revised, and point out any mistakes I make. I write poetry, so this is a big change for me. Well, I'll stop blabbing and give you the story!**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early for the Pack. The pale yellow light from the sun barley made a dent in the dark shadows that inhabited the forest. Harry had them wake up early so that they could use the most of the daylight granted to them.

While they were packing up camp Luna approached Harry. Her head was lowered and her eyes were downcast.

"Alpha, I request your permission to lead the pack today." Luna's soft tilting voice was tinged with respect.

Harry shot Luna a considering look. He could feel the small waves of excitement and anticipation rolling off of her. He knew that Luna acted this way when she really wanted something. And that usually occurred after one thing…

"You had a vision last night, didn't you?" Harry's voice was filled with curiosity.

Luna's dreamy smile was all the answer he needed. Sending her a soft smile of his own he reached out and caressed her hair softly, brushing his fingers through it.

"Eclipse, what did I tell you about using that 'Alpha' nonsense around me? And of course you can lead the Pack today, if you know where we are going..?" Harry hinted.

"Ahh. But that would be telling, my dearest Shadow." The mischievous light in her eyes let Harry know all he needed to; Luna wasn't spilling anything.

"You are going to ignore everything I just said, aren't you?" His voice, filled with faux exasperation, caused Luna to let out a tinkling laugh. Luna gave Harry another one of her dreamy smiles, though this one slightly more amused, before patting his cheek and wondering over to tell Neville the change in plans.

'That girl is going to be the death of me.' Harry thought with a found smile on his face.

* * *

After the camp had been cleaned and their belongings placed in their individual bottomless bags, with the string tied around their necks, the Pack was ready to travel. Harry waved his hand, letting his two pack mates know that he would keep guard while they made the transformation into their animagus forms.

Neville was the first to transform. His human body slowly started to reconstruct. His hair growing longer and his body getting taller, a few seconds later a six foot tall tawny-brown wolf stood in his place. His deep brown eyes caught Luna's and he nodded his head.

Luna was the second to make the transformation, her human body melting into that of a beautiful slender white wolf with silver paws and frosty blue eyes. She was the smallest of the pack, her height only reaching five feet. However, what she lacked in size she made up for in speed. She could outrun Neville and Harry without problem.

Harry was the last to change, having made sure both his pack mates were safely transformed, he effortlessly shed his human skin for that of a gigantic pure black wolf with a tuff of white on the top of his head. His eyes turned into an even more eerie shade of green and he towered over his two pack mates. He was the biggest of the pack, standing seven feet tall; he looked more like a grim than a wolf.

"Okay Eclipse, where are we headed?" Harry's rumbling voice echoed in their minds.

"To the west Shadow, we should find a prison there. In my vision it was well guarded with fences and cement walls. If we make it there we could add our own wards and the place would be almost impenetrable." Luna's voice was like a whisper, soft and gentle.

"Well lead the way, Oh Wise One."

Luna playfully nipped at Harry's paws before nudging her mate and taking off in a sprint towards the direction Harry assumed the prison to be.

Harry shook his giant wolf head and chuffed. As he ran alongside his two pack mates he remembered the time they had become friends.

_Harry was huddled in a corner somewhere on the third floor. His shoulders shaking as sobs wracked his lithe form. Harry had thought that Ron and Hermione were going to be his friends forever. But that all changed when they found out he was a parseltongue. Ron had ridiculed him, calling him a Slytherin. Mocking him for being a snake in lions clothes and making his opinion clear that he wondered how he could of ever had been fooled by the likes of a slimy good-for-nothing snake._

_Hermione had loudly declared, in her infinite knowledge, that only evil wizards could possess the curse of the snake tongue. She let everyone who would listen know that Harry was destined to be worse than Voldemort, the proof being that he could speak the same language as him, and didn't that make him just as bad?_

_This was how Neville had found him; he was on his way back from the green house when he heard soft crying. He cautiously followed the noise till he saw a small bundle huddled up in a corner of an alcove. He slowly approached the other, and pulling up the famous Gryffindor courage, placed his hand on the small shoulder._

_Teary green eyes looked back at Neville, and he was honestly surprised to identify the other wizard as Harry Potter._

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville's soft voice instantly calmed Harry down. He was just about to reply when he was interrupted by the sound of another voice._

_"It was the nargles; they tend to be able to cause this kind of effect. Though he does have a couple wrackspurts buzzing around his head, I could make you a charm to keep them away, if you would like?"_

_Both Harry and Neville looked up at the sound of the mystical voice. A tiny girl with long silvery-blonde hair and bright blue eyes was staring at them. She had a dreamy smile on her face and she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform._

_"Who are you?" Harry's timid voice called out, already closing back up._

_"It's not really surprising you do not know who I am, most do not. My name is Luna Lovegood." Luna's dreamy smile and relaxed posture instantly put Harry at ease._

_"Why have I never seen you around?" Harry and Neville both asked at the same time._

_"That is because you both look but do not see."_

_Harry and Neville shared a confused look, not understanding._

_"What do you mean Luna?" Neville had voiced the question this time, his curiosity peeked._

_"Simply what I said, you both look at things but you never truly see them."_

_Luna shot them one last smile, and before they could question her further, she wondered off down the hallway she came from._

_"She is quit odd, isn't she?" Neville's voice simply sounded amused, not hostile like most would be after having an encounter with "Looney Luna"._

_Harry smiled at Neville, his green eyes filled with mirth. "Yes. But I think that I like her."_

_"I think I like her also."_

_Harry and Neville shared a look before Neville helped Harry to his feet and they chased down the hallway after Luna._

Harry shook his head while coming out of the memory. While the memory had started bad, it had ended with such beautiful things, one of them being the friendship he now shared with Luna and Neville. After the two boys had caught up with Luna, they had proceeded to beg her to make them charms to keep the nargles and wrackspurts away. Luna, flabbergasted, had agreed. Though she did admit later that she never thought they would follow her.

* * *

They had been running for hours, only stopping occasionally to kill the few inferi they ran into and to hunt. Luna's excitement was building the closer than got to the prison and it was making Harry and Neville antsy.

"Lulu, how much longer?" Neville's voice whined across their mental link.

"We are almost there, my love. Though I think we should travel the rest of the distance in our human forms. It would not do well for us if someone saw us and thought we would make a good meal."

Harry snorted. "Really Lulu? We are much bigger than your average wolf, plus there are three of us. If anyone saw us, they'd most likely make a run for it."

Luna hits harry across the nose with her tail.

"Exactly Shadow. We've been alone long enough. Don't you think it's time we added to the Pack? Plus more people would help keep the nargles away. And probably help with that wrackspurt colony that is growing around your head." Luna's tone is final and books no argument.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes before shifting into his human form, Neville and Luna following his example.

"Okay Eclipse, now which way do we go?"

Luna hums while looking around.

"That way." Luna beckons them with her hand to follow her.

* * *

They had been trudging through the woods for an hour before they stumble across anything interesting.

A rabbit is caught in a hunting snare. Harry bends down to investigate. Just as he is about to reach for the rabbit, a twig snaps from behind them.

"Who 're ye, 'nd what er ya doin' messin' with my kill?"

Harry's head snaps up and he is caught in the most beautiful stormy blue eyes he has ever seen. His entire world falls apart before it is reconstructed around this godly creature in front of him, even if said god is pointing a crossbow at him and his pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everybody is having an awesome 4th of July! I hope y'all like this chapter because I put a lot of time and effort into it, it would mean a lot if y'all would leave some reviews telling me whatcha think.**

**On a completely unrelated note, me and my friend got into an argument today because she said that Daryl is the ugliest guy she has ever seen. Crazy, right? Well anyways, here's the story, hope y'all love it!**

**Made one small change in this chapter, AnarchicMuse was thoughtful enough to point out to me the zombie mistake I made. So I want to give another huge 'thank you' to AnarchicMuse for being awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own TWD or HP.**

* * *

Daryl was constantly out checking snares and hunting for food. Not to mention he had to organize runs more often for Lil' Asskicker, not that he was complaining, he loved the little girl. At least he still had Glenn to count on, when he wasn't too busy boning Maggie.

Daryl had set up a new snare the other day that he was hoping would be lucky. With the little amount of luck they have had lately, it was really hard to keep meat on the table, especially considering the fact that walkers sometimes got to his traps faster than he could.

He was almost to his trap when he froze.

Huddled around a rabbit caught in the snare were three walkers. The rabbit hadn't been touched yet however, and Daryl was hoping it could be salvaged.

Silently taking his crossbow off his shoulder and loading it with an arrow, he took aim at one of the walker's head. Just before he could let off a shot, the blonde haired walker raised her head and looked in his direction. Daryl cocked an eyebrow when the blonde shot him a dreamy smile before turning her attention back to the other two.

Huh, so not walkers after all.

Daryl silently waited for the blonde to say something, or for the others to at least notice him. His patience quickly ran out though when he noticed the ebony haired boy reach out to grab the rabbit.

"Who 're ye, 'nd what er ya doin' messin' with my kill?"

When emerald eyes met his, Daryl felt all the air leave his body at once. The boy before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He was petite, and short, only standing at about 5'3. His shaggy ebony hair reached his shoulder. His skin was as pale as the moon, his face fey like. He had high cheek bones, full red pouty lips and arched brows. The most beautiful part of him though, rested within his almond shaped eyes.

Quickly adverting his eyes from the stunning creature in front of him, Daryl catalogued the other two standing before of him.

The other male was the biggest of the trio. He looked to be roughly 6'1, with a broad chest and huge biceps. His skin was a golden tan, suggesting he spent a lot of time outside, not that this surprised Daryl very much, it was the apocalypse. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. His face was roughly shaven, a small beard growing on it.

The third, and final, member of the group was female. She had a willowy build and only stood about 5'5. Her long silvery-blonde hair reached her mid back and framed her face. Like the first male, she had high cheek bones, full lips and arching brows. Unlike the first male though, her eyes were a light mystical blue, and she had a dreamy smile firmly planted on her face.

Daryl finished his examination of the three, only to realize they were all openly staring at him. He could feel emerald eyes glued on him and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"I aint gunna ask ye twice, who 're ye and why 're ye stealing my food?"

Daryl's gruff voice cut through whatever trance the three had fallen under.

It was the female that finally stepped forward to answer him.

"My name is Luna, the blacked haired one is Harry, and the brown haired one is Neville, my husband." Her soft musical voice and chimerical smile put Daryl, reluctantly, at ease.

The emerald eyed beauty stepped up next, "I'm sorry… we were not aware that anyone lived around here. It took us a little by surprise to see a hunting snare out in the woods. We were curious as to how old it was, and if it meant that anyone else was living around this area."

Daryl looked Harry over carefully before replying in the positive.

"Ye, me 'nd my group live a little further away in a prison."

Harry's eyes widen slightly before he shoots Luna an accusing look, she sends him an innocent smile in return.

"A prison?" Harry's voice is light and submissive as he asks his question.

Daryl felt his eyes narrow slightly, wondering as to the new tone of voice of the young man in front of him.

"Yes tha's what I said, gotta problem wit it?"

Harry hastily shook his head "No! That's not what I meant. Luna, Neville and I were actually traveling to a prison; we thought it would be better protection than living out in the woods."

Daryl looked between the three, seemingly thinking of something. He must have made up his mind because he sighed and shook his head.

"Y'all can come back wit' me, I aint gunna promise nuthin' though, it would be a group decision if ya could stay er not."

The huge smile Harry gave him brought unwanted butterflies to Daryl's stomach.

"Brilliant! That's all we're asking for, is a chance. You won't regret it. We can help you with hunting and anything else that would need done."

Daryl looked each of them over with a critical eye, "Y'all can hunt?" He sounded slightly disbelieving.

Harry hurriedly shakes his head, "Yes, but we tend to hunt better either by ourselves or with each other. Hunting with new people is difficult for us because it is so distracting." His eyes shift to Neville and Luna and they both nod along.

"Yes, having others with us when we hunt is very distracting, especially because it draws more nargles to us." Luna's musical voice cuts into the conversation.

Daryl shoots Luna a bewildered look. "th' fuck is a nargle?"

Luna gets a strange expression on her face. Neville and Harry instantly recognize that look. She is about to interrogate Daryl about his lack of knowledge on mythical creatures.

"She means the inferi." Neville quickly explained before Luna could go off on one of her stories.

Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Neville. "And the' fuck is an inferi?"

"What they are both trying to say is that hunting with new people tends to draw in more of the dead than usual." Harry explains.

"Ah, yer talkin' bout th' walkers. Ye shoulda just said so."

"Walkers?"

"Ye', they die then they start walkin' 'round. Walkers."

Harry makes a humming sound in the back of his throat. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Makes more sense than ya inferi and nargle shit, th' fuck y'all get that from anyways?" Daryl looks honestly curious.

"Ah. Well Luna uses nargle to describe anything bad, and inferi is just what we decided to name them."

Daryl assesses Harry with a critical eye. "Well a' guess so." He looks up at the fading light, cursing loudly, "We need ta check the rest o' the traps before it gets dark out. Easier ta avoid walkers that way. After that I'll take ya ta th' prison an' we can see where ta go from there."

Harry, Luna and Neville all voice in the affirmative. Daryl shakes his head, grabs the rabbit and resets the snare, then beckons for them to follow him. He hisses out a "Keep quiet." before moving further into the underbrush.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Luna follow Daryl, who has a couple of squirrels and a rabbit slung over his shoulder, as he makes his way out of the forest and up towards the prison. There were a couple of inferi scattered about the place, but Daryl managed to take them out quickly and efficiently. Daryl led them over small bridge above a stream before finally stopping before a fence.

"There's ah hole cut inta the fence, yer gunna move tha section of tha fence out of tha way, 'nd then make yer way through. Got it?" Daryl's hard blue eyes roved over the trio, stopping momentarily on Harry's before settling on all three of them.

The Pack exchanged looks before Neville walked towards the fence. Grabbing the piece of cut wire, he lifted it up and crawled through, his tall frame making it slightly more difficult. Making it to the other side he motioned for Luna to come next, holding the fence out for her as she squeezed through it. She sent her mate a thankful smile.

Harry was moving to go next when Daryl suddenly stepped in front of him. Harry shot Daryl a confused look, wondering what he was doing. Daryl just shook his head before moving through the fence. He turned around once he got through and held it open.

Harry was gaping at Daryl before he snapped a quick "Well, are ya jus' gunna stand out there and become walker bait, or are ya gunna getcha ass in here?"

Harry quickly scrambled through muttering a quiet "thank you" to Daryl.

Daryl's cheeks turned a soft pink before he mumbled "Whatever" and began stalking towards the prison.

An amused look was shared between the Pack, with Harry blushing a beet red. They were quick to follow after Daryl.

* * *

Someone must have seen them coming from the guard tower, because a group of about six people meet them in the courtyard.

A man who appeared to be in his late thirties with a graying beard stepped forward from the group, he had his gun pointed at the trio behind Daryl and his face was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Daryl, who the hell are these people and why did you bring them back here?" His voice was tight and his form was strung tight like a bow. It caused the rest of the group behind him to tense and point their guns even more accurately at the three newcomers.

Daryl frowned, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing.

"I found em in tha forest, seemed like tha right thing ta do. They said they could help me hunt for food, and seeing as I'm tha only one doin it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea."

A look of shame and self-loathing flash through the man's eyes.

"If you really would like them to stay, and they can pull their weight, I don't see why we can't have a council meeting to decide if they can stay or not."

The man looked behind him at the others. They all slowly nodded their heads before reluctantly lowering and holstering their weapons.

"My name is Rick," the apparent leader stated, "The older man is Hershel, the lady with gray hair is Carol, the one with the sword is Michonne, the brown haired girl is Maggie and the Korean guy is Glenn." Rick quickly introduced the five behind him to the trio before continuing "There is more to our group, but until we decide if you are welcome or not, we shall keep them anonymous."

The Pack nod their consent, it was a wise idea considering the times they were in; you could never be too careful.

"Daryl will take you to a holding cell until a decision has been reached, then we will send someone to retrieve you and give you our answer."

Harry, Luna and Neville all nodded before following Daryl into the prison, and hopefully into what would become their new lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who is following and has favorite this story.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, it has made me try harder to make this chapter awesome for y'all.**

**AnarchicMuse, I want to once again thank you for the amazing review. You truly are an inspiration.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was at the lake all weekend, and now I'm sporting a beautiful tomato look.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD**

* * *

Gathered around a square table situated in a makeshift library sat The Council. The council consisted of Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Sasha, Rick, Michonne and last, but certainly not least, Daryl.

Rick cleared his throat, gathering the other's attention, his blue eyes resting on Daryl as he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Why did you bring them back?" Rick kept his voice calm, as one would if talking to a cornered animal.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably as all eyes focused on him. He was never the kind to enjoy attention, as he grew up with mostly the negative effects it caused, he hated when he actually had to speak in front of a group.

"Ah jus' thought tha' havin' an extra couple pair oh' hands aroun' here ta help out would do us some good. None o' y'all know how ta hunt 'nd it would be more difficult to try ta teach ya; havin' an extra three hunters would make gettin' food easier." Daryl's thick southern drawl was more pronounced as he struggled to hide his unease.

Carol looked at Daryl considering. She knew Daryl would never do anything that would intentionally hurt their small family. He had tried so hard to find Sophia, doing so much more than she ever expected him to. Her mind conjured an image of a Cherokee rose and she knew she would support whatever decision he made. He had earned her trust in spades.

Glenn looked Daryl over thoughtfully. Glenn always fully trusted Daryl to protect their group; even in the beginning when Daryl thought of him nothing more than a useless chink. Daryl had overcome so much during his time with them; he had grown into his own man and not a shadow of Merle. He proved to the group time and time again that he would do anything to protect them. Thinking of the countless times Daryl had saved all of their lives, Glenn knew he would support Daryl in his decision.

Sasha was staring down at the dusty table top. While she did not know Daryl as well as the others did, she did know that Daryl was a man of honor. He worked himself to the bone every day in order to make sure none of them went hungry. He was up before the sun checking his snares and often came home just before dusk usually carrying something for them to eat. She glanced up at Daryl and her determination grew. Whatever Daryl believed right, she would support.

Michonne had her eyes narrowed on Daryl. She knew that there was something Daryl was leaving out of his explanation. A more unexperienced person would not pick up on the subtle tenseness in his shoulders, but Michonne's keen eyes zoned in on this. Her and Daryl were both survivors; they both knew how to survive on the land around them, and because of that Michonne felt a certain type of kinship towards him. She might not know Daryl very well, but she trusted his instincts, and if his instincts told them they should let the newcomers in, she would agree with him.

Hershel hummed silently under his breath. He knew the dangers of letting a new group of people into their lives. However, if Daryl was to be correct, which he usually was in these situations, then they would have an extra three people to help obtain food for the group. With the Woodbury citizens now living with them, and Daryl being the only one with any hunting experience, the three newcomers were like a godsend. If their hunting was even half as good as Daryl's then they wouldn't have to start worrying about food until the winter months came in. With these thoughts in mind, Hershel vowed he would do whatever it took to get the three a permanent place here.

Rick's blue eyes were focused intensely on Daryl. He considered the man like a brother, plus Daryl was his second in command. When Rick went AWOL and could barely hold himself together, let alone a group, Daryl had stepped forward. Rick knew that Daryl hated playing leader, even if he was good at it, but he took control of the group and kept them on the right track. Rick always trusted in Daryl's opinion, even took Daryl's suggestions over Shanes' when he was still alive. Rick trusted Daryl with his life and the lives of his children, he knew Daryl always had his heart in the right place and would never lead them wrong. He already knew how his vote was going to swing.

Heaving a loud sigh, Rick gestured towards Daryl.

"If ya have anything to say Daryl, now would be the time."

Daryl's stormy blue eyes were hard and cold as ice as he caught gazes with everyone at the table individually. He slowly stood and slammed his hands loudly on the table top.

"I know y'all probably think I'm crazy, not that ah can blame ya, but we are gunna need tha extra hands aroun here when winter rolls 'round. I aint gunna be able ta catch a lot o' meat by muhself when the chill sets in, it will be difficult ta catch anythin', and havin more people than jus muhself will help out greatly. Think before ya decide on anythin stupid."

Daryl ended his speech roughly, glaring at the rest of the council before retaking his seat.

"Now that Daryl has said his piece, it is time that we vote on whether or not we should allow the trio to live here. All raise your hands in favor of their permanent stay."

The council shared a look between them selves.

The vote was unanimous. The newcomers were staying.

* * *

-Same Time with The Pack-

Harry was pacing circles around the small cell they had been placed in while the council made their decision. His stomach was up in knots, worrying if he was even going to be aloud the chance to be with his mate. He was nervous the answer would be no and that his mate would be cruelly ripped from his grasp. Harry was so close to being able to at least be near his mate; the anticipation was killing him.

Luna sent calming and reassuring waves through their bond, obviously feeling her Alpha's distress.

"Do not worry Shadow. All shall work out in the end." Luna's soft voice worked in relaxing Harry enough that he was able to cease his pacing and sit down with his pack.

"I know Lulu. It's just so hard knowing that they could vote no. I don't want to lose my mate so soon after finding him." Harry's pained voice was ladled with depression.

"Don't be so pessimistic, mate. They'll probably have us stay, even if the only reason is to catch them food." Neville clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"Exactly my love, what we should be worrying about is which wards we will place around the prison to help keep the nargles out." Luna had a faraway look on her face.

Neville and Harry both grew contemplating looks on their faces as she said this, thinking of possible spells.

"Well, it couldn't be the Fidelius Charm, unless we wanted to introduce the muggles to magic, plus we would need to figure out who the Secret Keeper would be."

"I agree, I don't feel comfortable letting the muggles know about magic until we integrated ourselves well enough into the group that they wouldn't feed us to the inferi." Neville's voice sounded slightly amused, his eyes dancing with misplaced mirth.

"We could always place muggle repelling charms around the place; add in some notice-me-nots and a few other wards and the prison would at least hold over until we can introduce them to the concept of magic." Harry mulled over thoughtfully. Shooting a look at his two pack mates, wanting their opinion, he was pleased when they both nodded.

The three sat in silence. They mulled over ideas and possibilities before tapering off into a quiet lull.

"Your dominant is quit attractive Shadow. I am most interested in watching the courting process between the two of you."

Harry spluttered and almost chocked on his saliva at Luna's bold declaration. Neville's loud laugh echoed off the walls of their cell.

"Where did that even come from?!" Harry is starring wide-eyed at Luna, who smirks mischievously at him.

"The snorklacks make for an interesting tale, Alpha. I am most excited for the mating process though, they tell me it is supposed to be quit the steamy event."

Harry is blushing a beat red, his entire body covered in his embarrassed flush. He was immensely relieved when he could hear the quit footfalls rapidly approaching their cell, fore it would hold off Luna's comments, at least for now.

A dark skinned woman stood in front of their cell. She had a sword strapped onto her back, and if Harry remembered correctly, her name was Michonne.

"The Council has come to its' decision, they will see you now."

She slid open their cell door before motioning the three to follow her.

The Pack shared a look before making off after the one that came to lead them to their fate.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Luna stood in front of the council. This was the moment that would decide Harry's fate and all three were nervous. Harry shifted from foot to foot as his gaze slid across all of their impassive faces. Even the pureblood Slytherins, who were raised to perfect the emotionless mask, had nothing on this group of apocalyptic survivors.

Finally, Rick stood up from his seat and with a smile on his face threw his arms out wide, "Welcome to the family."

The Pack's sighs of relief were audible, none more so that Harry's however; especially when his eyes shifted towards Daryl, who had a small pleased smile on his face.

"Let's all head down to the kitchen, it's dinner time and y'all can meet the last additions to our group." Rick's voice was warm and friendly as he ushered the trio from the room.

* * *

As soon the three stepped into what they assumed was dubbed the kitchen, they were assaulted with curious stares and hushed whisperings. Used to this reaction, the Pack patiently waited for Rick to show them where they were to be seated.

Rick, noticing the whisperings, took the trios silence as uncomfortableness and quickly led them to a small table where they immediately sat down; just because they were used to the treatment didn't mean they liked it.

Rick and Daryl sat on the opposite side of the table facing towards the three, while the rest of the council wondered off to different areas.

"So", Rick started, "If y'all are going to be living with us, we might as well know a little about you."

"Well, we are originally from London, as you can probably tell by the accents, but we moved to America just before the Turn happened."

Neville was the one to speak, keeping the story simple and muggle friendly. As the two talked Harry got caught up in a memory.

* * *

_He knew it was stupid to try to sneak into Diagon, but he needed to get the things he had left with the goblins in his vault._

_The goblins had already fled by the time he had got there, so making his way swiftly to his vault and gathering the things he needed into his bottomless bag had been easy enough._

_However on his trip back up and out of the bank he had somehow drawn the attention of the inferi littered in the streets._

_Harry was shooting a near constant stream of sectumsempa at the inferi behind him. Diagon Alley was completely over run by the undead, and with the anti-apparition wards still standing Harry couldn't apparate to safety._

_Quickly turning a corner and crouching in the alleyway, he waited until he was certain the inferi had lost interest in him. Sneaking back onto the street, this time donned in his invisibility cloak, Harry froze in place at the sight in front of him._

_Before him stood two walkers feeding on a corpse he could distinctly make out as Theodore Knots, a Slytherin from their year. That was not what stopped him however, what stopped him were the distinctive characteristics these two inferi held. Blazing red hair and a frizzy, though now weighed down by blood, mane._

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood before him._

_A vicious smile spread across Harry's face as he cast a silent sectumsempa on his two most malicious bullies._

_He watched with a satisfied smile as the fell to the ground, truly lifeless, before fleeing back to the Pack's safe spot._

* * *

Harry shook his head as he came out of the memory, noticing the concerned looks the others were shooting him.

"Harry, are you alright? You sorta blanked out on us there." Rick voiced their concern.

Before Harry could answer, however, Luna beat him to it.

"Harry is alright. He was just remembering the time he got rid of two rather nasty nargles from his life." Luna's dreamy voice cut through whatever the group was going to say, though she did notice Daryl shooting Harry concerned looks throughout the rest of the meal.

When they finished eating, Rick stretched his arms above his head. "Well, it's getting pretty dark and I think we should all head to bed. Tomorrow dawns early and we don't want to be tired. Daryl will show y'all to your new rooms. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow, when they are done gossiping like ol' biddies. Have a nice night." Rick stood from the table walked off, leaving the pack alone with Daryl.

"I'm assumin' y'all gunna wan' a cell togetha?" Daryl asked Neville and Luna, who both nodded in the affirmative.

"Alrigh', I'll take y'all to ya room, 'nd then I'll take ya." Daryl motioned to Harry who nodded.

* * *

Daryl had just dropped Neville and Luna off at their cell and began walking towards where Harry's was going to be.

As they reached the cell, Daryl gestured to Harry.

"This'll be yer new room."

As Daryl turned to leave, Harry caught his wrist in one of his small delicate hands.

Daryl turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was blushing a deep red; Daryl thought it suited the younger man.

"I just wanted to thank you. I know it was you who fought to get us too able to stay here, and I want you to know it means a lot to me." Harry's deep emerald eyes stair into Daryl's own blue ones.

Daryl coughed before jerking his arm from Harry's grasp gently.

"It aint nuthin'. Jus' figured if y'all could hunt, It'd be easier ta get food for tha group."

Harry's eyes stay locked on Daryl's before they drop to the ground.

"Well, I just want to show my appreciation for what you did."

Before Daryl could ask what Harry was talking about, Harry had already leaned forward on his toes and placed a soft kiss to Daryl's slightly stubbled cheek. Harry fled into his cell before Daryl could say anything.

Daryl was still standing in the hallway five minutes later, a light blush staining his cheeks, with his hand placed to the spot Harry's soft lips had been minutes before.

The redneck didn't realize he was still smiling as he made his way back to his own cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed on this story so far, you really don't understand how much it makes me want to post a new awesome chapter ASAP. so, let's see if we can't break 30 reviews with this chapter? ;)**

**I posted a new story called Phantom's Love, and it is a crossover between Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. I could never really find any good Danny/Harry slash out there, so I went for it. **

**AnarchicMuse, don't be surprised if I do message ya asking for advice. I always look forward to your reviews, they make me smile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or TWD**

* * *

The Pack was situated at a table in the kitchen. Rick and his son Carl, who they had been introduced to that morning, sat across from them. Rick was explaining to them how the system at the prison worked; who cleaned what, guard shifts, kitchen duty, etc.

"Since y'all will be helping Daryl with hunting, y'all won't really have that much to do around here, besides going on the occasional run, pull guard duty and help with the walker problem around the fence."

Rick shot the three an inquiring look. "I have to admit though, I am curious as to why y'all will only hunt with each other or by yourselves."

Luna gave Rick a mysterious smile, "Ah, but that one is easy to answer. Simply because people cannot handle Shadow, Eclipse or Veles, they tend to get intimidated."

Rick's face morphed into the epitome of confusion. "Who are they?"

Neville quickly cut Luna off before she could say anything. "Those are the names we refer to ourselves when we hunt. We tend to become different people when we hunt, so we like to associate ourselves with different names."

Understanding dawned on Rick's face. "I understand exactly what you mean. Back when I was a sheriff the guys used to do the same things, said it helped 'em sleep better."

The Pack share a look, before smiling at the ex-sheriff.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Harry's smile is slightly strained.

They continue to eat in silence for a few more minutes; Carl shooting the trio odd looks every couple of minutes.

Once Harry finishes his plate, he stands up from the table.

"I'm sure that we are running low on meat, and I'm sure Daryl could use the day off. He's probably been working himself ragged, he seems the type."

Harry eyes Rick with a questioning look.

Rick nods, "I don't see what's wrong with that. Daryl does look like he has small bags forming under his eyes." Humming, Rick adds on, seemingly an afterthought, I'll let him know that you're doing the hunting today."

Harry beams at Rick. "Thank you."

Giving quick hugs to his two pack mates, and ruffling Carl's hair, who squawked indignantly, Harry waved by to the four before making his way out of the kitchen.

Rick stares after Harry's retreating form before turning to the two sitting in front of him.

"He will do anything for other people, won't he?"

"How could you tell?" Neville asks Rick sincerely.

"I did used to be a sheriff."

Rick shoots the duo a sly smile before returning to his meal, asking Carl about his plans for the day.

* * *

Daryl walked into the cafeteria the next morning. He grabbed a plate before scanning his keen eyes over the tables, noticing Rick's familiar form sitting with two-thirds of the new trio, he quickly made his way over.

Sitting down next to Rick and Carl, Daryl glanced at Neville and Luna.

"Where is Harry?" Daryl's voice is gruff from sleep.

Luna's eyes hold a twinkling look while a smirk slips onto Neville's face.

"You just missed him mate, he said you should take the day off and leave the hunting to him."

Daryl felt his eyes widen slightly before he snorts. "He doesn't even know where I keep all my snares. He aint gunna be able to find anything out there."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that, Shadow is an excellent hunter." Luna smiles secretively at Neville, who smiles softly back.

"I've been meaning to ask y'all bout that. Y'all keep saying that ya can hunt, but none of ya even have any weapons witcha." Daryl has his eyes narrowed on the two.

Neville lets out a small chuckle. "Mate, just because we do not carry guns does not mean we are completely unarmed."

"Yes, we have ways to defend ourselves against the nargles, and ways to help us hunt." Luna gives Daryl her signature dreamy smile.

Daryl grunts before rolling his eyes. He slowly picks his breakfast apart with his fingers and chews on it thoughtfully.

"I think I'ma go out afta breakfast anyways. Harry don't know where ah keep my traps, nd it wouldn't due for walkers to get em. Aint no use settin' em up if they just gunna go to waste."

Daryl notices as Neville shoots Luna a panicked looked, but Luna just rubs his arm calmly.

"Just keep an eye out for wrackspurts; they tend to play with the mind." Luna says, her eyes fogged over, "And make sure you are careful of the nargles, they are out today."

Daryl stands from the table, shooting Luna an odd, but not unkind, look.

"I'll make sure ta do that."

Shaking his head Daryl thumps Carl and Rick on the back before heading back out the kitchen.

* * *

As Daryl made his way through the woods, his mind was occupied with thoughts of Harry. He had appeared only yesterday, yet Daryl's heart was already slowly becoming his.

It usually took people weeks, if not months, for Daryl to even consider them friends, but Harry comes prancing in and suddenly Daryl is bending over backwards to keep him close. He was surprised that no one noticed, or said anything, about his quick defense of the trio. He figured Michonne at least suspected, but she respected him well enough that she wouldn't bring it up.

As much as it sickened him to admit it, he was slightly glad Merle was dead now. Daryl knew Merle would never accept the fact that he was gay, which is why Daryl had hid it from everybody. He never let anyone close to him, not even the girls Merle brought back to the house to try to get Daryl to fuck. Daryl just couldn't do it; the soft curves and breasts were a turn-off for him and had been ever since he saw his first porno mag at eight.

Daryl knew Merle would have called him a fag and possibly have tried to kill Harry, blaming him with turning his brother into a homo, and the more he thought about the small kiss Harry had given him the other night, the more Daryl believed he would of given his life to protect Harry.

These feeling he felt were foreign and confusing. Daryl knew it was odd for a man in his thirties to still be a virgin, but he just never got around to doing it. He was always too scared Merle would find out and try to kill him and his partner.

Daryl was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the hoard of walkers that had happened upon him until it was too late.

Their grunting and groaning is what caught his attention. They were stumbling towards him like a pack of starving animals, their decaying flesh hanging grotesquely from their bones.

Daryl was quick to shoot off his crossbow, but his arrows quickly ran out. He resorted to his knife; stabbing random walkers in the head and watching them drop dead.

Daryl could feel the energy leaving his body quickly, he had already dispatched of twenty walkers and there were at least two dozen more.

A walker finally got lucky and fell on top of him. Its' putrid breath wafted across his face as it's decaying face came closer to him, it was opening it's jaw wider, and leaned down to take a bite of his shoulder.

Daryl only hoped that the trio would be able to feed his group with him dead.

* * *

Once Harry had exited the prison and entered the woods, he had quickly shifted into his wolf form. Scenting the air he headed off in the direction he smelt a buck.

Shadow stalked across the woods, carefully tracking his prey. He had finally managed to locate the twelve point buck grazing in a small meadow.

Raising his hips into the air and lowering his shoulders to the ground, Shadow leapt onto the buck, sinking his razor sharp teeth into its sensitive neck, the buck died instantly. Pleased with himself, Shadow picked his prey up and began hauling it back towards the prison.

Shadow was halfway back to the prison when his nose picked up the delicious scent of his mate, only his scent was polluted with the stench of fear.

Dropping the carcass and quickly making his way towards his mate, Shadow saw red when he found him. Littered around his mate were the bodies of permanently dead inferi, and the decaying bodies of others crowded around, but that's not what made Shadow furious. No his eyes were locked on the inferi that had his mate pinned to the ground. His mates eyes were closed and the inferi was about to take a bite out of his shoulder.

With a howl, Shadow grabbed the inferi's head in his jaws and bit down. He could feel the inferi's brains and other decaying parts splattered in his mouth and around him. Shadow didn't care about the horrendous taste however; his every instinct was focused on protecting his mate.

Quickly turning his body around, Shadow relentlessly finished off the rest of the inferi that were still trying to get towards him and his mate.

After checking to make sure all was clear, Shadow walked up to his mate, nudging him with his nose.

Shadow whined softly until Daryl opened his eyes.

Stormy blue eyes peered up at him, and a hand reflexively went towards his crossbow, before Daryl forced himself to relax.

"Thank ya. I would be walker food if ya hadn't showed up when ya did." Daryl's voice was thick with emotion.

Shadow whined and curled up around his mate, burrowing his large snout in Daryl's side.

"Hey now, I might be thankful to ya, but I aint gunna let ya baby me."

Daryl pushed Shadow's head away before he slowly stood up, Shadow following his example.

Daryl whistled as he took in the wolfs enormous size. He could put any black bear to shame, that was for sure. Daryl barely reached the creatures shoulder.

Sticking out his hand for the wolf to scent, Daryl was surprised when he recognized very familiar green eyes staring back at him.

"Ya know, ya have the same eyes as someone I know."

The wolf blew out a loud breath through his nose before laying down flat on his stomach.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow as he stared at the huge wolf in curiosity.

The wolf grunted again before gesturing towards his back and back towards Daryl.

Daryl slowly blinked in understanding. Grabbing the food he did manage to scavenge from his snares, and the arrows that he'd lost to the walkers, Daryl hoisted himself onto the wolf's back.

"No funny business now, I aint above puttin an arrow through yer head, rescuer or not."

The wolf chuffed before shaking his head and taking off at a slow run towards the prison, Daryl holding tightly to the surprisingly soft fur under his fingers.

Shadow stopped at the edge of the forest, slowly lowering himself towards the ground and letting Daryl slide off his back.

"Thanks fer tha ride. And thanks fer savin me." Daryl pats the soft black snout in front of him. "If ya happen to find a scrawny kid in tha woods though, keep an eye on em for me?"

The only reply Daryl receives is a gentle nudge to the stomach before the giant creature turns around and runs back into the woods.

Daryl watches him go, until he can no longer see him.

* * *

Shadow makes his way back to where he left his prey, thankful that no inferi had gotten to it. Picking the buck up in his teeth, Shadow makes his way back to the edge of the forest.

Shadow loved the feel of his mate's fingers in his fur. The fact that he could be useful to his mate made Shadow feel special.

Slowing down, Shadow dropped the deer from his mouth before making the transition back into his human form.

Looking down at the deer, Harry hummed thoughtfully. He knew that his mate was a hunter, and would instantly recognize the bites on the buck's neck as wolf teeth. Waving his hand over the body, Harry was pleased when the bite marks turned into stab wounds.

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Harry began the strenuous task of lugging the buck back up to the prison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright my lovely readers! I finally have y'alls chapter! enjoy this ish because I literally spent forever on it.**

**Thanks all of y'all who are commenting on this, it is actually the only reason I haven't given up on it.**

**As usual, point out any mistakes y'all notice. And everyone that reads this story should totally comment on it, it'd for sure make my day, and totes make me wannuh put out a new chapter sooner ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD.**

* * *

Harry had dragged the buck halfway back up to the prison when help finally arrived.

Smelling the earthly scent of his pack mate, Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

Harry flashes Neville a quick smile. "Thank merlin you showed up. I thought I was going to have to lug this thing all the way back by myself."

Neville's throaty chuckles make Harry pout adorably in his direction.

Neville crumbles under the look, Harry had mastered the puppy dog eyes, before he hauls the buck up on his shoulder and makes towards the prison.

"This would be so much easier with magic." Neville whined, sending Harry an accusatory glare.

Harry rolls his eyes, "You know why we can't use magic, Nev. The people here already have enough reason to distrust us; I don't want to add anymore."

"Still Harry, consider how much we could actually help these people if we were to introduce them to magic. We trained under the best healers St. Mungos had to offer. We could conjure them clothes and water. Merlin, I'm sure Dobby or Kreature would help us get anything else. We could truly make a difference in these people's lives.

Harry sighs as he slowly shakes his head. "I know all this Nev. Trust me, I want to introduce them to magic as much as you do, but we can't so soon after meeting them without fear that we'd either get shot or thrown out. I just met my mate Veles. I don't want to lose him so soon."

Neville wrapped an arm around Harry's small shoulders, hugging him close to his side.

"I'll listen to whatever you want to do. Just try not to get hurt." Neville quickly carried on seeing Harry was about to interrupt him. "I know he is your soul-bonded, but we don't know what he has gone through. Or if he has even considered being with a man."

Neville patted Harry on the head with his free hand, "Not to mention mate, once he mates with you, he will be part of the Pack. How well do you think he will take to the fact that his mate is not only immortal but the Master of Death and that by mating with you, he is making himself immortal too?"

Harry huffs, moving out of Neville's grip, and kicks a rock.

"You know I didn't even want that title. I thought destroying that stupid wand would get rid of it."

"I know Shadow. It doesn't change the fact that you ARE though. Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay Veles." Harry lets out a sigh.

Neville gives his alpha an amused look, "Now that we're on the subject however, would you happen to know what Daryl was talking about when he said that he saw an enormous wolf in the woods?"

Harry blushes slightly, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Neville snorts, "Of course you don't."

Harry rolls his eyes before forcing Neville to pick up the pace.

The duo arrives back at the prison in time to catch sight of Glenn, who is about to leave on a run.

"Hey Glenn!" Neville yells across the lot to him.

Glenn looks over in their direction before waving his hand energetically.

Jogging over to them, Glenn whistles at the size of the buck on Neville's shoulder.

"I take it hunting was good today Harry?" Glenn bounces from one foot to the other.

"I just happened to get lucky. You going out on a run?" Harry looks over Glenn's shoulder towards the car sitting near the gate.

"Yup, anything you want me to keep an eye out for?" Glenn gives Harry an easy smile.

"No, not that I can think of, thank you though."

Harry makes a humming sound before glancing in Neville's direction. Seeing the excitement on his pack mate's face, and practically feeling it himself through their bond, he decides to ask the question he knows Neville won't.

"Do you mind if Neville tags along? We need to learn how to work with each other."

"Yeah, sounds good to me man." Glenn gestures to Neville, "I was just heading out, you ready?"

Neville quickly nods his head. Handing the buck back to Harry he follows after Glenn.

Harry watches as Neville slides into the car with Glenn and drives away.

Shaking his, Harry drags the buck towards the kitchen.

* * *

Carol glances up when she hears the door to what they used as the kitchen being opened. Her eyes widen as she takes in the gigantic buck that easily dwarves the size of the petite man lugging it in.

Rushing over to Harry and helping him get it up onto the gutting table, Carol gives Harry a smile.

"Between you and Daryl, we are never going to have to worry about going hungry again."

Harry gives Carol a small smile in return.

"I'm just trying to prove to you guys that we won't be a burden to your group."

Carol grins and bumps her hip into Harry's.

"Well, keep bringing us deer back like this, and we'll have to keep ya." Carol grins before sending Harry a wink, "Now get out of my kitchen, you've done enough for today."

Carol playfully shoos Harry out, before softly closing the door on him.

Harry stands in front of the now closed door, blinking slowly and wondering if he would ever understand woman.

Rolling his eyes, Harry slightly lifts his nose in the air and tries to catch Rick's scent. He might not need to do anything else today but that didn't mean Harry just wanted to laze around.

* * *

Harry followed Rick's scent out into what he assumed was the garden. His smile brightened as he noticed Luna's silvery hair standing near Rick.

Walking up to them, he hears the end of their conversation.

"- so if we were to add self-fertilising shrubs to the garden, we could feed inferi to it, and it will keep the rest of the plants fertilized."

Rick was giving Luna a wide-eyed look, obviously not knowing if the girl was crazy or messing with me.

"Luna, I don't think flesh eating plants live out here, or else I would have seen, if not heard of them, by now."

Luna's cloudy blue eyes pierce Rick with an uncharacteristically serious look.

"That is because you look but do not see."

Harry decides now is the best time to intervene, before Luna could say anything else.

"Don't feel bad Rick, Lulu said the same thing to me the first time we met."

Luna's dreamy smile was aimed in Harry's direction, "Yes, but now you can both look and see."

Harry smiled at Luna, "Only after you beat it into me how to."

Rick coughs, gaining the two's attention.

"What does she mean?"

Harry hums slightly, pondering on how to best answer the question.

"It means we look at things, but we never truly understand what we are seeing. We don't see the true nature of the things around us, because we judge to harshly at first glance."

Rick nods his head; still not quit understanding but not wanting to push for more.

Rick gives Harry a considering look. "Did ya need anything?"

"I came down here to see if there was anything I could help with."

Rick seems to think upon it before shaking his head. "Nope, you can take Luna and explore the premises if you would like though. So you know what the landscape is like."

"Sounds good to me, come on Luna." Harry pulls on Luna's hand.

* * *

Walking away from the small garden, Harry glances at Luna.

"What were you two talking about?"

Luna only shakes her head while gazing off into the distance.

"You know Shadow, Mother talked to me last night."

Harry gives Luna a surprised look.

"What did She say?"

Luna gives Harry a mystical smile, her eyes wide and happy.

"That we will be adding a few new members to the Pack."

Harry's eyes widen and he looks at Luna in complete shock.

"Who? Which ones?"

Luna's musical laugh echoes through the air.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Luna slants her eyes at Harry, "Though we will be adding two new cubs to the Pack."

"Cubs?" Harry hums softly, "The only one Shadow even remotely sees as a cub is Carl, all the others Shadow views as nuisances."

"Ah, but Rick has two kids." Luna says winking at Harry.

"Two? I've only met one." Harry asks confused.

"Would you let someone not in our Pack meet a newborn cub?"

"No… Ahhh… I get it." Harry gives Luna a small smile.

"Shadow, we've only been here a day. I would be surprised if they trusted us so easily. Wrackspurts would defiantly be at play then."

Luna pats Harry on the head gently.

Luna and Harry continue walking around the perimeter of the prison, noticing the inferi pilling up against the fences.

"When do you think we should set up the wards around this place? The fences are beginning to lean inwards. Eventually they are going to topple over."

"We should do it tonight before the nargles find their way in."

"We'll have to wait till Neville gets back from the run with Glenn, but I agree with you, it needs to be done tonight."

Luna gives Harry a slight smile, before they continue their walk around the prison.

* * *

Harry was making his way back to his cell, thinking of what wards and protections to put around the prison, when he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going."

Looking up Harry blushed as he met stormy blue eyes.

"Aint no problem, especially considerin tha fact that ya brought back a helluva huge ass buck." Daryl flashes Harry an easy smile.

Harry looks down, blushing, and shrugs his shoulders.

"It was nothing, I'm sure you brought back more than me."

"Naw, got attacked by a horde of walkers in tha woods."

Harry gives Daryl a wide-eyed look. "What happened?"

"Some bear-wolf saved me."

"Bear-wolf?"

"Yeah, thing made a bear look small, but it was a wolf. Don't know how that happened. Ya know what was weird though?"

Harry looked up at Daryl questioning.

"Tha wolf had the same eyes as ya, 'nd I've neva seen a wolf with tha eye color." Daryl fixes Harry with a hard stare, "Now either I've lost my mind, or somethin else is happening here."

Harry fidgets slightly. "Luna, Neville and I will talk to you later tonight when Neville gets back from his run with Glenn."

Daryl nods his head, before thumping Harry on the back. Sending Harry a small smile Daryl leans down and whispers in his ear. "Thank ya, for wha happened in tha woods. I owe ya my life."

The warmth from his mate's breath tickles Harry's ear and causing a shiver to go down his spine. Harry blushes and stutters.

"It's alrigh, we'll talk bout it later. Now let's jus go get some food."

Daryl walked with his arm around Harry's shoulders the entire way to the kitchen. Stopping before they entered Daryl pierced Harry with a hard look. "Ya will be sittin wit me."

Harry nodded his head quickly.

Daryl turned back around and led Harry the rest of the way into the eating area, but they were instantly flocked by the people from Woodbury who wanted to express their gratitude for the food they brought back.

Grunting, Daryl led the way through the mass of people. Walking up to Carol, who handed him two plates, he motioned to Harry to follow him.

Stalking over to an empty table, Daryl gestured to the spot across from him and Harry dutifully sat down.

Daryl began picking apart his food with his fingers while giving Harry a look.

"Why'd ya do it?"

Harry looks at Daryl, confused. "Do what?"

"Save ma life. Ya could have left me out there ta die, but ya didn't. Why?"

Harry looked down at his plate.

"I couldn't just let you die out there. You fought to get us to stay here."

Daryl gives Harry a slight glare. "Ya know as well as I do that tha is a damn lie. Now tell ma tha truth."

Harry twists his fingers. "Can I just… Tell you tonight?"

Daryl hums softly, chewing on the meat in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I can wait, ya did save my life today."

Harry flashes Daryl a smile before they continue eating.

* * *

Neville had just gotten back from his run with Glenn when Harry ambushed him.

"Daryl found out. Go find Luna and meet me in my cell."

Neville nods his head before turning and running off to find his wife.

Harry sighs, and goes to find Daryl.

Lucky enough for Harry, Daryl was looking for him also.

"Alrigh, ya friend is back 'nd it's past dark."

Harry nods and gestures for Daryl to follow him, "They are waiting in my cell, I was looking for you."

Daryl nods his head, "Then lead tha way."

* * *

Harry entered his cell with Daryl close on his heels. Closing the curtain that posed as a door, Harry gestured for Daryl to take a seat.

Daryl made his way further into Harry's cell, opting to lean against Harry's wall rather than sit.

Harry waves his hand toward the curtain, sitting up a silencing spell. Daryl gives him a weird look for his perceived weird hand-waving, but besides that says nothing.

Harry sits down next to Neville and Luna. Sighing as he rubs his fingers against his forehead, he tried to think of how to start.

Luna, feeling Harry's rising anxiety, places her dainty hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The best place to start is usually the beginning."

Harry looks into Luna's eyes and she slowly nods her head, Neville doing the same.

Looking up and catching gazes with Daryl, Harry swallows hard.

"I guess the best way to start would be by saying that we are not technically human."

Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Harry, "Yeah, ah sorta guessed that when I figured out ya were that huge ass wolf from tha forest."

Harry grimaces before continuing, "We are wizards, well technically Luna is a witch, but you get what I'm saying."

Harry looks at Daryl for a reaction, but the redneck is still leaning against the wall.

"The wolf you saw in the woods is Shadow, my animagus form."

"Animagus form?" Daryl voices his confusion.

"Yes, only some magical people are capable of it. It's the art of turning yourself into your spirit animal."

Daryl makes a noise in the back of his throat before looking at Neville and Luna. "Can y'all do it also?"

Neville nods his head, "We all three can. All of our animagus forms are the same. Wolf's are pack creatures, so we refer to ourselves as 'The Pack'."

"All y'all can turn inta huge ass wolfs?"

"I am the smallest of the pack; I only reach five feet in height." Luna's musical voice cuts through the conversation.

"So when y'all said tha ya wouldn't hunt with anyone else ya meant because ya can turn into huge ass wolfs and they would piss their pants in fear?"

"Yes, we have been mistaken for nargles a couple of times." Luna explains, sounding slightly scandalized.

Daryl huffs, "So these nargles are real?"

"Well, only Luna can see certain creatures." Neville hastily explains

Daryl raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Luna is a seer; which means she can see into the future, among other things."

"A seer, huh? Well ah guess y'all are gunna come in handy after all."

Harry laughs, a bit hysterically, "You're not going to freak out or anything?"

Daryl gives Harry a pointed look. "There are dead people walking 'round outside, and yer asking me if y'all being wizards and turning into wolfs is gunna freak me out?"

Harry shakes his head, when Daryl put it like that…

Sighing, Harry waves his hand at Daryl, "Is there anything you want to ask us?"

Daryl rests his gaze on all three of the wizards in front of him.

"Why did y'all three come here in the first place?"

Harry looks at Luna, silently urging her to answer Daryl. "We came here because I had a vision that would help us greatly."

Daryl leans forward slightly, intrigued. "Help y'all how?"

Neville coughs before answering, "When a wolf animagus doesn't find their mate, they slowly become depressed before finally succumbing to the urge to kill themselves. Luna had a vision that would help our Alpha, because he hadn't found his mate yet. When Luna had her vision, she knew we would find our alphas mate here."

"Alpha's mate? But there is only three of y'all and you and tha blonde are married."

"Exactly."

Daryl has a confused look on his face, which slowly morphs to one of understanding.

"Y'all came here because this is where Harry's mate is."

Daryl feels a rock drop in his gut. Beautiful, sweet, amazing Harry wasn't his. Feeling his heart harden, Daryl casts Harry a glare.

"Nd who is yer mate?" Daryl's voice comes out rough as he tries to hide his pain.

Harry's beautiful emerald eyes are downcast as he mumbles something Daryl can't quit catch.

"Would ya mind repeating that?"

Harry gives Daryl a glare of his own, "I said my mate is you, dammit."

It took a few moments for Harry's words to sink in, but when they do, Daryl feels an unimaginable warmth spread throughout his body.

"I'm ya mate?"

"Yes, Daryl you are my mate." Harry says slowly, unsurely.

Daryl grins a shit-eating grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello y'all. Sorry it took so long to get this update up, but I literally deleted five copies of this chapter before finally settling on this one, so y'all bitches better enjoy it!**

**I want to thank AnarchicMuse for finding the cover for this story. You rock my socks, you wonderful beautiful person.**

**Lemo, I tried toning down on the accent for you.**

**To everyone that asked when this story is set in, honestly I don't really know. It's an AU, but you could plot it right after the Woodbury citizens moved into the prison. I honestly could give a shit less about them, but I needed them if I wanted Michonne, and for my story to work later down the road.**

**And to everyone else that has commented, thank you a lot. It seriously makes me smile like an idiot when I see what y'all write on here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD.**

* * *

_Harry gives Daryl a glare of his own, "I said my mate is you, dammit."_

_It took a few moments for Harry's words to sink in, but when they do, Daryl feels an unimaginable warmth spread throughout his body._

_"I'm ya mate?"_

_"Yes, Daryl you are my mate." Harry says slowly, unsurely._

_Daryl grins a shit-eating grin._

* * *

"So, I'm yer mate, huh?" Daryl runs a critical eye over Harry's nervous form before crossing his arms over his chest. "Nd what does that mean for me exactly?"

"It means that Shadow will protect you with his life from nargles." Luna's dreamy smile puts a smirk on Daryl's face.

"And I guess since Harry is y'all's alpha, and I'm now his mate, that'd make me part of yer 'pack'?"

Harry shifts nervously on the bed, his palms sweaty. Clearing his throat, and discreetly wiping his hands on his pants, Harry answers, "Well, technically you could say we share the role of Alpha, though you now hold more claim to it than me."

Daryl eyes Harry in confusion. "What are ya talkin bout?"

Harry lowers his eyes to the floor, off-handily noticing that it needed to be cleaned.

"You are my dominant and I am your submissive."

Daryl's eyes narrow in incomprehension. Scratching the slight stubble on his chin, Daryl tries to understand what Harry is getting at.

"What does that have ta do with anythin?"

Harry covers his, still red, face in his hands, "It means that I could be considered the beta and you the alpha. The only problem you'd have is the fact you can't change."

Daryl nods his head slowly, finally understanding what Harry is trying to say, before stealthy walking towards Harry. Grabbing Harry's petite hands, Daryl forces emerald eyes to lock with his.

"Harry this is yer pack, and while I aint no ones bitch, you know what tha best thing fer y'all is. If we're gunna even try at this, I suggest we go in as equals."

Daryl held Harry's stare until he nodded in acceptance. Daryl rewarded Harry with one of his rare smiles before moving back to his spot on the wall.

"Now y'all need ta tell me what cha plans are."

"We were planning on setting up wards around the prison to help keep the inferi and other intruders out." Neville spoke up for the first time.

"The fuck is wards?" Daryl's eyebrow was creased in confusion.

"They're clear dome-like spheres that'll incase a place or object with specific enchantments based on the caster's spells; the more powerful the wizard, the more powerful the spell." Neville's voice takes on a teacher-like quality.

Daryl nods his head slowly, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

Seeing his mate's confusion, Harry worded it in a way Daryl would understand.

"What Professor Neville," Harry shoots Neville a quick wink, "is trying to say, is that we will set up protections around this place. We will set up wards a couple of feet in front of the fences so that when they go down, and that is only a matter of time, the inferi won't be able to make their way to the prison. We will also make it to where anyone who has already been here, or happens to stumble upon this place, will no longer be able to find it again."

Daryl's eyes slide shut as he thinks through the possibilities this could mean. While having wards set up around the place would be beneficial in the long run, if a stray walker were to somehow sneak in, they would have no way of explaining why it was to randomly just stop after getting so close to its food.

On the other hand however, if the Governor were to come after the prison in a crazy scheme of revenge, he would be unable to locate its location.

Daryl looks at the trio in front of him through half-lidded eyes. If they were to be believed, which they obviously were, then Daryl's group would be even more protected than the flimsy fences they were banking their safety on.

Daryl's keen eyes pick up on the tenseness in the male pack member's forms. Oddly enough, though probably not oddly at all, Luna was only staring at Daryl with a spaced off smile on her face; Daryl couldn't help but think that if Merle were still alive, he would accuse Luna of being a druggie. The thought makes Daryl snort.

Chuckling to himself, Daryl straightens from his slouched position and gives the Pack a considering look.

"Y'all know that if y'all are really gunna go through with yer ward plans, y'all are gunna have to at least tell Rick."

Harry visibly startles. "Why?" His voice comes out timid and unsure.

Daryl scratches his cheek thoughtfully, "Even if it doesn't look like it right now, Rick has been leading our original group since the beginning of the Turn. He has done an alright job so far, so I think he at least deserves to know."

Harry is about to protest, but feeling Neville's spike of emotion through the bond stop him.

"That's actually a good idea. We could always use the extra eyes watching for stray inferi that get caught up in the wards." Neville slowly nods his head.

The three sit in a comfortable silence before Luna suddenly lets loose a yawn, tugging on her mate's hand, Luna slowly stands.

"Nev and I are going to head to bed. You two stay here and take care of that wrackspurt colony that is growing around your heads."

Dragging a bemused Neville behind her, Luna leaves the cell.

"I'd ask, but I really don't wanna know." Daryl tilts his head in Harry's direction. "Now that they are gone, why don't ya tell me exactly what being your mate means."

Harry pushes together his two pointer fingers, his pale complexion flushing red.

"I would be loyal to you and in return I would expect you not to be with anyone else. We would take care of each other's needs. We would take care of each other when the other is sick. It would also mean we would be the most compatible partners to hunt."

After finishing his mini speech, Harry peeks at Daryl.

He has a thoughtful expression on his face, while he strokes his small beard. Meeting Harry's gaze, Harry is relieved to notice that there is no disgust in Daryl's breathtaking blue eyes.

Daryl slowly moves to Harry's cot before plopping down on the mattress. Angling his body so that it is leaning against the wall, but still facing towards Harry, Daryl asks the question that has been on his mind all day.

"Why did ya save me in the woods? Was it only because I'm yer mate? And how do you know that I'm yer mate?"

Harry's fists clench at the memory, just imagining the inferi's filthy mouth so near his mate causes a growl to escape Harry's chest. Daryl's calloused hand grasps his bicep is enough to pull Harry from his memory. Calming down slightly, Harry leans into the well-defined chest of his mate, sending a prayer of thanks to Mother Magic when Daryl doesn't push him away but instead wraps an arm around Harry's torso.

"Don't go feral on me now. I don't wanna have to get a muzzle fer ya."

Harry's eyes dart quickly to Daryl's face, narrowing in annoyance when he sees the hidden laughter in his mate's eyes.

"If you even think of muzzling me, I would have to bite of your hand, mate or not."

Daryl's snort of laughter takes Harry by surprise.

"We're gunna get along just fine." Daryl shakes his head, "Now no more avoiding the question."

"I've known you were my mate since we first met eyes, our souls connected. And I saved you in the woods because there would be a cold day in hell before a let a filthy creature soil my mate with their decrepit paws."

Daryl only hums, and the two slowly drift off into an unexpected sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with an unexpected warmth behind him. Delicately sniffing the air he was pleased to smell the musky scent of his mate.

Gently rolling over, Harry looks at his mate's sleeping face. His face was so unguarded like this. The stress lines that adorned his face were soft and smoothed out. The near constant scowl Daryl usually wore was replaced with a slightly opened mouth and soft snores.

Harry smiled at his mate's sleeping visage. Quietly lifting his hand, Harry reached out and stroked the soft, if slightly greasy, hair that had haphazardly fallen into his mate's face.

Daryl was roused from his sleep by a hand running fingers through his hair. Cracking open one of his stormy blue eyes, he gazed upon the ebony haired beauty that lay beside him.

"Like what you see?" Harry's amused voice causes Daryl to smirk.

"Actually, I do." Daryl's voice leaves his chest in a deep rumbling baritone.

Leaning forward Daryl stretches his arms above his head, moaning softly as his back pops. Harry has to wipe the saliva from his mouth, eyes following the taunt lines of his mate's muscles, wishing Daryl had taken off his shirt.

"Like what you see?" Daryl has a smirk firmly placed on his face. Sending Harry a teasing smile, Daryl stands up from Harry's bed.

Harry's face flushes a deep red. "Maybe I do."

Harry sits crossed-legged as he watches his mate gracefully pluck his crossbow off the ground and skillfully slings it over his shoulder.

"We're gunna talk to Rick after breakfast. Find out what he wants to do about y'all's ward things."

"That is alright with me, we just have to tell Nev and Luna."

Daryl tips his head in acknowledgement before scanning his eyes over Harry's lithe form.

"Are ya gunna get up and come to breakfast with me or are ya just gunna sit there all day?"

Shooting his mate a playful glare Harry slides off the bed, and tugs on his shoes; shaking his head, Harry stands up and gives his mate a bright smile.

"Okay I'm ready."

Daryl nods his head in approval before placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and guides him towards the cafeteria.

* * *

After making their way to the cafeteria and getting food from an overly chipper Carol, Daryl and Harry make their way towards the table they had previously occupied.

Harry smiles as he sees his two pack mates already seated with Rick.

Sliding into the table beside Luna, Harry watches as Daryl takes a seat next to Rick.

Mentally sending the conversation between himself and Daryl from the night before, Harry is greeted with acceptance and nervousness.

Harry mechanically begins eating as a silent conversation is shared between the pack.

"_What are we going to tell Rick_?"

Harry feels Luna's gentle reassurance wash over him.

"_Well, first you need to get rid of the wrackspurts that are nesting around your ears_." Luna pats Harry's leg. "_We will tell him the basics; that we are wizards and can turn into wolfs_."

Neville mentally nudges Harry. "_Exactly Shadow, we will get through this, don't worry_."

Harry visibly relaxes. "_Thanks you guys_."

* * *

Daryl has his eyebrow cocked at the trio in front of him, knowing something has just transpired between the three but not being able to pin-point what. Shaking his head Daryl turns back to his conversation with Rick, discussing plans for their next run.

"Rick." The single word spoken from Daryl causes Rick to give him his full attention.

Tilting his head inquisitively towards Daryl, Rick leans forward on his elbow and motions for Daryl to continue.

"We're all gunna need to talk after breakfast."

Rick's eyebrows knit in confusion "Who is 'all' and talk about what?"

"Everyone sittin at this table." Daryl's voice comes out gravely and Rick nods his head slowly.

"That should be fine. We'll go back to my cell, I'm sure we're all pretty much finished up here anyways."

Rick coughs to gain the attention of the three in front of him, noticing they were all three zoned out.

"Are y'all ready to have this 'talk'?"

The pack, coming out of their mental conversation, all share a look before nodding and simultaneously standing up.

Rick motions for the three, plus Daryl to follow him to his cell.

* * *

Rick is leaning against his cell wall, glancing between the trio and Daryl, waiting for an explanation.

"So, why did y'all need to talk to me?"

Harry gathers his courage before straightening his spine.

"When Daryl went hunting yesterday, he told you guys how he was saved by a wolf." Harry's statement wasn't phrased as a question but Rick nodded anyways. "Well, the wolf that saved him was me."

Rick looks at Harry as if he was crazy. "And how would you of been able to become a wolf? Are you trying to say you're a werewolf?"

Luna's mystical laughter fills the small cell. "No silly, werewolf's can only take wolf form on full moons."

Rick gives Luna a strange look before focusing his attention back on Harry.

"Luna, Neville and I are wizards, Rick. I turned into a wolf using magic. The wolf is my animagus form."

Rick stares at Harry opened mouth for a few seconds before looking towards Daryl. "And you believe them?"

Daryl grunts and nods his head. "There are dead people walkin round outside and you don't wanna believe that they can do some magic shit?"

Rick shakes his head before slowly sliding down the wall he was leaning against. "This is crazier than your chupacabra story."

Daryl shoots Rick his most venomous glare. "That chupacabra was real, I'll even take you to where I saw it at."

Rick, shaking his head, rubs his eyes before looking at the trio in front of him.

"Why are y'all telling me this now?"

Harry shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "We were not going to tell you, but Daryl convinced us that informing you would be the best option because we will be setting up wards around the prison, and if any inferi were to get caught in one, we could use the extra set of eyes to watch out for it and to kill it."

Rick's pupils are blown wide in confusion. "Wards?"

Neville gives his explanation on wards for the second time in as many days, leaving Rick with a spaced off look on his face.

Rick sits in silence, mulling everything over, before standing back up and piercing the three with a hard stare.

"So what you're telling me is that you three can turn into giant wolfs, do magic and sit up 'wards' around this place that will make it impenetrable?"

The trio all quickly nod their heads.

Rick sighs before running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair.

"Well then, when do we get started?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such the long wait. The muses have defiantly left me on this story. So please comment ideas on what you would like to happen and I will see if they get the sparks flowing again.**

**I want to give a shot out to AnarchicMuse, you are the only reason I'm still bothering with this story. Don't want to disappoint you!**

**I have also started another story called Dixon's Raven. It is also a DD/HP slash. So hopefully y'all will enjoy that (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD.**

* * *

A look is shared between the pack before Harry finally answers.

"We can start now. I figured we'd go over the different types of wards we can do, and you guys can help us choose the ones you would want."

Rick nods his head thoughtfully. "What kind of wards can y'all create?"

"We were thinking of placing notice-me-nots around the prison which will make it so that any random passerby's will pass by the prison without noticing it. We can also put up a ward a couple feet inwards of the fence so that when the fence collapses, the inferi won't be able to get close to the prison. The ward will essentially work as an invisible impenetrable wall."

Neville gives them information on wards that would be considered common knowledge in the Wizarding world which causes Harry to send Neville a curious glace.

Daryl, noticing the look, questions Harry on it. "Is there somethin else y'all aint telling us?"

Harry gives Luna a questioning look, which she returns with a nod.

"There is one ward that will essentially make this place impenetrable by nearly anything." Harry hesitates, sending Luna another glance.

Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Harry's hesitation to continue.

"What is it?"

Harry swallows hard and is grateful when he feels Luna's reassurance wash through their bond.

"It is called the Fidelius Charm. After this charm is cast, it will make the prison soundproof, intangible and invisible."

"With how y'all are acting bout it, y'all make it seem like we're gunna have to sacrifice a virgin or somethin'." Daryl's voice is gruff and his stance tense, actually assuming that was the catch."

Harry's mouth is agape as he eyes Daryl, trying to figure out if he believed that or not. "No! Of course not!"

"Then why do y'all act like this is a bad thing? That spell could make it to where we never have to worry about walkers again, unless we're going on a run. It would help us out tremendously!" Rick's voice comes out excited and loud.

Neville, noticing Harry's still flabbergasted expression, answers Rick. "The only problem to that specific charm however is, besides deciding a Secret Keeper, or Keepers, we would need to tell everyone the 'secret' or else they would never be able to find this place, even if they were standing right beside us."

Rick's good mood instantly deflates as he ponders on the new bit of information he received.

If they were to go ahead and have the wizards set up this ward, then the prison will be the most protected place on Earth. But at the same time, they would have to tell all the inhabitants what was happening. Rick knew that his group would have no problem with it; their safety came before anything else, especially with Judith here now. However what Rick was most worried about was how the Woodbury citizens would react to the news of wizards.

Rick knew that the people from Woodbury were basically sheltered since the start of The Turn. They were having enough problems assimilating to the walkers, adding in wizards to the mix was surely going to be enough to send a good deal of them running back to wherever they think is safest. Not to mention the fact many of them took to religion with even more of a fever than before the world went to shit. If they knew about the wizards, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try to start a witch hunt.

"We'll have to tell everyone." Daryl's deep southern drawl shakes Rick from his thoughts.

Harry nods his head at Daryl's inquiry. "It will be the only way the Fidelius will work."

Rick looks at the three people in front of him. They had only been here for a couple of days, but already they had proved that they were valuable people to have on their side. Their loyalty had been proven to Rick when they decided to compromise their safety for people they hardly knew.

Sighing through his nose, Rick decided it was time the newcomers met Judith.

"Before we tell everyone, there is someone I would like y'all to meet."

Harry looks at Rick in confusion. "I thought we already met everyone?"

"Almost everyone, y'all haven't met the miracle yet." Rick's tone is soft.

"Miracle?" Harry scrunches up his nose in confusion.

Luna feeling Harry's confusion, and seeing his adorably scrunched nose, whispered softly into Harry's mind.

"_The cub_."

Harry makes an inaudible 'ahhing' sound, giving Luna a slight nod.

Daryl's eyes narrow slightly. He had noticed the small exchange but decided to wait until he could get his younger mate alone before calling him out on it.

Rick smiled brightly at the three before motioning towards Daryl.

"I think Beth is feeding her right now. It'd be the best time for them to meet her."

Daryl grunts in agreement nodding his head shallowly to Rick.

"I guess they have proven themselves enough to meet Lil' Asskicker."

Jerking his head towards the door, Daryl beckons for them to follow him.

"Let's go then."

The trio and Rick are quick to follow Daryl out of the cell.

* * *

Harry, Luna and Neville were led into a fairly large cell. The quiet humming noises coming from a few feet ahead of them were identifiably female.

Watching as Rick walks into an adjacent cell, Harry eyes his mate who was leaning casually against the wall.

"When are we going to tell everyone about the wards?"

Daryl looks at Harry through half-lidded eyes.

"Aint got a clue. Probably at dinner."

Harry nods his head. Hearing Rick's footsteps heading back towards them, the trio all turn their heads towards the way Rick had left a couple of minutes ago.

The first thing Harry notices is a pink bundle held close to Rick's chest.

As Rick approaches the group he uncovers the precious package he had been carrying.

Big blue-green eyes stare blankly towards the newcomers before a small gummy smile makes its way onto the cherubs face. Small hands greedily reach out and grip the air in front of her. Soft blabbering escapes a tiny pink mouth, the barest trickle of saliva peeks through tiny lips.

Neville is the first to react. With swift strides he makes his way towards the small cherub. Gently plucking her from Rick's grip, after getting his acceptance, Neville softly rubs his cheek against the silky blonde hair on the child's head.

Luna moves next, her long dainty fingers grabbing the cub and lifting her into her own arms. Luna softly buts noses with the baby before waving her hand over her in a delicate motion, whispering words in a beautiful but unknown language.

Harry is the last to move from his spot. Gently taking the baby away from Luna, Harry holds the infant close to his chest. Breathing in the sweet scent of a newborn cub, Harry releases a soft growling noise.

Rick moves to interrupt, assuming Harry's growling was a bad thing, but Luna and Neville immediately stand in front of him.

"Let the Alpha bond with the child, he is making her one of the Pack."

"Yes, young Judith shall become one of us, even though she will not be able to take our form, Alpha will make it so the cub will never be able to fall into harm's way."

"Are you sure it won't hurt her?" Rick asks, still unsure.

Neville huffs, affronted that someone would accuse his Alpha of such a thing, but Luna calms her mate with a gentle touch.

"Our Alpha would never harm a cub."

Rick nods, un-characteristically trusting Luna, before looking back at the duo. Harry has one of his hands placed above Judith's heart; speaking in a language the vaguely reminded Rick of snakes.

Daryl watches as his lithe mate gently holds Lil Asskicker. The soft sibilant hissing escaping full lips is enough to make Daryl's pants uncomfortably tight. Changing positions for a small amount of relief, Daryl is pleased to note no one had noticed his shameful state.

Harry gently whispers in parseltongue ancient protections in the name of Death. As Harry finishes the enchantments, he is pleased to see that the cub is now drenched in such powerful protections that even Lucifer could not harm her.

Smiling, Harry hands Judith back to Rick.

"I have blessed her in ancient protections; as long as she lives she shall never fall to any illness, flu or otherwise."

Rick feels tears filling his eyes whispering a quiet "Thank you so much" before burrowing his head in Judith's soft hair

Harry's eyes briefly meet Daryl's and he is surprised to see such strong emotions shining through normally stoic blue.

* * *

The quintet sit at their usual table in the cafeteria. Dinner was coming to an end and Rick was going to make his announcement about the wizards soon.

Daryl, seeing Rick's nervous fidgeting, gives Rick an amused look.

"It's now or never, Officer Friendly." Daryl uses Rick's old nickname in a bid to help calm his friend down.

Gulping silently Rick nods his head before motioning to the trio to follow him to the front of the room.

Coughing loudly to get everyone's attention, Rick gazes upon the assembled people with a serious look.

"I know y'all are wondering why I am standing up here with our most recent residents." The crowd mumbles in agreement. "The truth is they have something they need to tell you."

Rick nods his head at the trio, feeling no surprise when Harry is the one to step forward.

"I know you guys have only just met us, but we already feel like we know you. Your safety has become a priority of ours, so we have decided that we shall share with you one of our closest guarded secrets." Harry takes a big breath, feeling thankful when his pack mates send him reassuring emotions through their bond.

"We are wizards."

The cafeteria is deathly quiet.

Then all hell breaks loose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, an update! wooo! Well, the only thing I can say is I hope that y'all like this chapter. **

**Mazentius: Even though Harry is a submissive, does not mean he is weak. It only means that in the eyes of a wolf pack, because he is the 'bottom' in his relationship, Daryl would hold slightly more leeway because he 'tops' Harry. I was not trying to imply that he was going to be some damsel. He can very much take care of himself.**

**Leave me lots of comments to look forward to!(: bahahaa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or TWD**

* * *

The Woodbury citizens instantly rebelled at the thought of what they perceived as "demons" to be allowed to live with them. They shouted objections, spat insults and voiced threats. Looks of disdain, hate, fear and loathing were leveled onto the Pack.

An incredibly brave, or stupid, Woodbury native, with dull brown hair and eyes, stepped forward. The knife he had been using to cut the meat of his dinner gripped firmly in his hand. Rushing towards Harry, who he viewed as the weakest based on his feminine looks and petite stature, the man raised his knife and made for a slashing gesture.

Easily ducking the oncoming knife, Harry grabbed his assailant's wrist and twisted it, smirking slightly when the echoing crunch rang through the now silent cafeteria.

The Woodbury citizens watch in stunned horror as the petite ebony haired male easily subdued and broke one of their best fighter's wrist with a mocking ease.

Crouching over the now downed-man's body, Harry silently whispers in the man's ear. "You better be grateful of the fact that there are kids present, or I would have slit your neck with that knife."

Fluidly standing back up, Harry's normally friendly green eyes turn into frozen shards of emerald fury. Slowly dragging his gaze across the small sea of faces, Harry is satisfied to note that all the citizens are now standing frozen, looks of horror etched onto their faces. Passing a cursory glance across Rick's group, Harry is pleased to notice no hate or distrust shinning in their eyes, only subtly hidden curiosity.

Releasing his magic, Harry watched as it lashed out at those who viewed him as a threat. Many of the Woodburians dropped to their knees, their breath coming out in harsh pants and their skin taking on a clammy sheen; the children and Rick's group the only ones being sparred.

"We were kind enough to offer protection to you, and this is how we are treated? With hate and accusations? Was Woodbury really so desperate to escape the apocalypse that you would bury yourselves so deeply in Christian believes that hold no sway anymore? You try to cast us out on the accusation that we are demon-worshippers? If this is how it will be, I will leave it up to Rick to decide who shall go. But remember this, we could have made it to where you would never of had to worry about to dead again."

Emerald eyes land on Rick's own cobalt blue and Rick instantly knows he has monumental choice he needs to make, with devastating consequences should he chose wrong.

Looking towards Daryl for assistance, Rick fights to hold in an involuntary shiver at the look of murder in the other male's eyes. Even in the beginning when Rick had told Daryl that they had left his brother handcuffed to a roof had not got the same reaction of barely contained livid fury. Rick knew instantly that if he were to cast out the newcomers, Daryl would revolt and walk out with them.

Sharing a look with the rest of his original group, Rick is surprised to note the looks of understanding and silent words passing back and forth between them. Silently Hershel's eyes land on his and the wiser man's head nods slightly.

Rick sighs before gathering his resolve and facing the Woodbury citizens with a look of apathy upon his face.

"In the few months y'all have lived here, I thought I grew to know some of you personally. I thoughtlessly assumed that you all were decent and understanding folk, however this incident has proved to me that you are not." Glancing towards Harry, Rick gives him a small nod. "These three have only been here a short while but they decided to entrust us with a dearly guarded secret, which you just callously through back in their faces. I have grown to see these three as family, and if you are going to revolt against my family, then I see no need for your continued stay here at the prison."

Rick's expressionless blue eyes rove across the ex-citizens. Watching as self-righteous fury begins to light their eyes.

A middle aged woman steps before Rick and spits on the ground at his feet.

"If you are going to not only choose but harbor these…these..." The woman stutters slightly, seemingly attempting to find a word to accurately describe the three. "These _freaks _then this is a place that I will not allow my grandchildren to be raised!"

Turning on her heel and stomping towards the door, the woman misses the instant looks of horror on Luna's and Neville's faces, she does however feel the strange sensation of something wrapping across her body, freezing her in place. Slowly turning around, she is meet with the look of green hell-fire.

Harry stalks towards the disgusting creature that dare use that vile name against not only him, but his pack mates. Raising his hand, Harry sharply slaps it across the woman's face leaving a trace of magic that would forever taint her soul.

"Don't ever utter that word again in my presence." Harry's harshly spoken words cause the woman to nod hastily, her hands clinging to her stinging cheek.

Sending a voiceless command across his link with his pack mates, Harry heads out the door and toward the fences where he would place his wards, leaving Rick and his mate to deal with the citizens.

* * *

Luna worriedly follows her alpha. The last time he had lost such control of his magic and his self was when Ron and Hermione had convinced the other Gryffindors to kill his familiar, Hedwig, in retaliation for Harry 'killing' Cedric Diggory.

The resulting magical explosion had cemented any doubts of Harry not being magically powerful enough to defeat Voldemort.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Luna rested a dainty hand on her alpha's shoulder.

"Shadow, I know that you are angry but do not allow the words of a muggle to affect you so. The nargles will see it as an opportunity to attack."

Neville, the usually silent support, rests a heavy hand on his opposite shoulder.

"If you allow the words of a pathetic woman to affect you, you are not the leader I thought you were."

Harry breathes in a deep sigh before releasing it in a giant huff.

"I know, it is just that word, it always reminds me of _them._"

Luna and Neville, instantly knowing who he is referring to, wrap their arms in a loving and comforting embrace around his body.

"They are gone now, you killed them, they will never be able to hurt you again." The deep timbre of Neville's voice allows for Harry to slowly let himself relax.

Slowly pulling himself from the three-way hug, Harry walks closer to the fence, carefully studying the way the inferi threw themselves even more vehemently against the wire.

"Ya told us that y'all were gunna set these 'wards' up a couple feet inwards of the fences. Why don't cha just set em up outside tha fence, wouldn't that make more sense?"

Harry turns around at the ruff sound of Daryl's voice. Tilting his head slightly to the side, Harry gestures towards him.

"Why are you not inside with Rick?"

Daryl snorts. "Rick is a grown ass man, he can handle himself against a bunch of molly-coddled adults."

Harry laughs slightly before motioning towards the fence.

"You see the way the inferi are clinging to the fences? Setting the wards up outside of them would be useless, they would just make their way inside. However, setting the wards a couple feet inwards gives us the advantage in the fact that we do not have to worry about somehow getting all of them to take a couple of steps back so we can cast the spells."

Daryl nods his head before wrapping his arm around Harry's slender body. "Ya had me worried in there, I thought y'all were gunna leave."

Luna's magical laughter echoes through the air.

"Shadow wouldn't leave now that he has found his mate."

Harry rolls his eyes but nods his head at Luna's words.

"You mean too much to me to lose now."

Daryl's normally stony eyes soften marginally at Harry's words.

Brushing a soft kiss across Harry's temple, Daryl engages the Pack in a discussion of the wards they would be placing.

* * *

Lethargically making his way back towards his cell, Harry contemplates on the happenings of the day.

While he and the others were outside setting up the first set of wards around the prison, Rick had managed to get the entire group of ex Woodbury citizens to leave the prison. Harry was marginally disappointed that not a single one stayed, even in the thought of what was best for their children. He assumed it was because they were such a close knit group that they wouldn't leave each other after everything they had been through. Or maybe it was safety in numbers, he didn't know.

Harry lets out a startled gasp as he is roughly shoved against the wall upon entering his cell, only calming down slightly at the familiar smell of his mate.

"Daryl, what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?"

Daryl's calloused hands grip onto Harry hips roughly, sure to cause bruising, as he growls into his ear.

"I wasn't gunna say anything earlier, but that little dominant show you put on turned me on."

Grinding his hips into Harry's, Harry moans softly at the feel of Daryl's rigid length against his hip.

Daryl leans down and nips Harry's ear softly, before moving down his neck slowly. His hand snakes into Harry's pants, palming the hardened length there and giving it purposeful strokes.

"You're such a little submissive to me, but a dominant to everyone else."

Daryl bites into Harry's shoulder causing Harry to throw his head back, baring his neck even further for his mate.

"You are mine, understand?" Harry nods his head weakly as Daryl continues to rut against him, their erections now rubbing against each other in Daryl's hand; how he managed to do that Harry had no idea.

After several minutes of continuous rutting, Harry cums in his mate's hand, Daryl following shortly after.

Shakily Daryl maneuvered them towards the bed before collapsing on to the mattress.

Harry's breathing was raged as he looked at his mate's sweaty face.

"I've never done anything like that before."

Daryl's face colored slightly before nuzzling the soft cheek of his mate's.

"Me either."

Harry gives Daryl a gentle smile before burrowing into the comforting arms of his mate, slowly slipping into the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
